


I Think I love You

by thaniveeverbean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drugs, Fluff, High School, I wrote something happy for once, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner fic, brendon is only mentioned for like half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaniveeverbean/pseuds/thaniveeverbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks that maybe Josh will feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something happy!!!! yay!!! also this is not the high school au im writing. As always, I wrote this on my phone!

Josh takes a hit first, kind of showing Tyler how to do it.Tyler doesnt really know what theyre doing but Brendon gave Josh some stuff and told them that it was time for Tyler to "level up". Tyler had been the one to suggest they probably do it alone incase he chickens out. Josh had agreed. Which leads to them in Josh's basement bedroom with the window cracked and the radio softly playing some tunes. Josh coughs roughly after holding it for as long as possible, the smoke billowing into Tylers face. Tyler swats at it. 

"Damn, ill never get used to the first hit, he gave us really good shit, we are gonna be blasted." Josh says between coughs, taking a swig from one of the four water bottles they had brought down in anticipation of cotton mouth. He hands Tyler the pipe Brendon gave them and the tye die lighter Tyler just happend to already own. Josh hadn't asked why. 

"So I just light it and breathe in, like a cigarette, kinda?" Tyler asks, he doesnt want to make a fool of himself. 

"Yup, less aggressivly though, just lightly breathe in and try and hold it, youll probably cough too." Josh explains

Tyler takes a hit, and suprises himself as he exhales the smoke slowly, not coughing at all. The smoke feels smooth and heavy in his throat. They pass the pipe back and forth until it runs dry and Tyler should have stopped awhile ago, he feels stupid high. Joshs eyes are red rimmed and foggy and he cant imagine he looks much better. Josh packs another bowl, saying they might as well finish it off. Tylers movements are slow and clumsy. His mind tells his hand to go somewhere and he swears it doesnt follow suit for like an hour. They pass the fresh packed bowl back and forth again, Tyler knows he should drop out, his tongue even feels heavy but mama didnt raise a quitter. He passes it back to Josh. Josh takes a hit and blows out rings, which tyler grasps at giggling. Josh takes another hit and holds it in his mouth he moves his face to tylers and taps on his lips until Tyler gets the hint and opens his mouth. Josh slowly lets the smoke move from his mouth to Tylers. Trying his best to ignore the slight graze of Tylers lips.  
They keep passing it back and forth

"Hey Josh." Tyler says outta the blue while holding the pipe.

"Yes my pal?" Josh says with a stupid smile on his stupid face.

" Thank you for getting me a many high with you." Tyler says before realizing that made no sense but Josh is vigorously nodding his head. "But...I need to be a done now, my head is hovering over my shoulders and i think my eyes are shaking." 

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Yup, Yup, Yup." Josh says and puts the bowl away. "We can finish it some other time!" 

Tyler slowly looks at Josh. "bruh...this is some good feeling." 

"indeed." Josh says, his body tensing and untensing repeatedly, his thighs twitching, "also ignore this whole like clenching thing, ill calm down in a bit, weed amps up my anxiety for a lil bit but i always calm down." He clenches and unclenches his jaw. 

Tyler feels so comfortable and vulnerable. 

"I feel like I have no walls, like I couldn't put them up even if I tried, this is dangerous." Tyler leans back against Joshs bed. 

"we should tell eachother secrets." Josh suggests and fuck who's Tyler to say no. 

"yeah that'd be cool, we could learn so much about each other."  
Tyler agrees

"I'll start," Josh says the weed starting to calm him down, his body relaxing. " I'm gay." 

"oh shit, I'm pansexual, that was gonna be my secret!" Tyler says sitting up 

"nice! lets see...its unhealthy but I think I use weed as like a self medication thing to like take myself away from my head." Josh says slowly, his slight lisp coming through.

"Damn, that got deep fast, which is probably good since most of my secrets are dark." Tyler says slowly the weed making him languid. " I struggle from a multitude of psychological disorders." 

"like what?" Josh asks genuinely curious 

"hhmmm lets see, depression, depersonalization disorder, dissociation disorder, borderline personality disorder, schizophrenia, anxiety, ive struggled with self harm for years now and ive attempted suicide three times in the last year." Tyler closes his eyes and leans back again 

"I have depression and anxiety too, I used to stuggle with self harm but ive been replacing it with drugs recently which isn't any better probably. I attempted suicide when I was 14, I took a fuck ton of pills and had to get my stomach pumped." Josh spins around and lays down, his head resting on Tylers thigh. 

"We're fucked up." Tyler whispers, his eyes still closed. 

"I used to do this thing where i would climb the closest tallest thing and just stand there, just to see if id jump or fall." Josh says

"I used to have this tree house, but last year i set it on fire." Tyler slowly says, he feels tired

"thats not too bad." Josh says drumming his fingers against Tylers thigh

"I was in it." 

"oh."

"yeah" 

"I think its great that you, like, get it. you understand what im going through. its like a breath of fresh air." Josh says drawing patterns against Tylers thigh. 

"Josh..." Tyler whispers

"hmmmmm?" Josh mumbles

"I think im in love with you." Tyler says quietly, josh can feel the words vibrate against his back.

Joshs heart stops beating. 

"Really?" Josh asks, he sits up and looks into Tyler's eyes. 

Tyler just smiles and leans his head back against the bed.

"Tyler...I love you too." Josh says it like its a promise. He rests his head back on Tyler's knee. His cheeks burn from how wide he's smiling.


End file.
